


The Second Apocalypse

by EchoShadows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Confusion, Crossover, Demons, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Relationship(s), Smut, Spiders, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShadows/pseuds/EchoShadows
Summary: There is another apocalypse approaching for the Winchesters. However, it's even worse than the apocalypse that both Sam and Dean thought had ended. Now, we're approaching a very real, zombie apocalypse. There is, however, one problem: their hunting equipment won't be enough to stop the zombie apocalypse. Because, this is even worse than the war between Lucifer and Michael. And there will be quite a few interesting people they meet along the way. That makes this: The Second Apocalypse.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS HAS BEEN REWRITTEN AS OF 12/22/2019

I was carefully walking down the dead, empty highway that leads out of downtown Atlanta, Georgia. The hot, summer sun was brutally beating down upon me. Nothing but abandoned cars, and stray walkers roaming the streets. That’s when my ears began to pick up the sound of an old car approaching, I turned around to spectate the sound and noticed an old black, Chevy Impala rolling down the road at a cautious speed. Wondering how they were able to manage to maintain its beautiful condition. As the car slowly approached me, I was curious to see who was lurking inside. So I moved behind an abandoned car—carefully spectating what kind of people were inside.

I watched closely as they got out of the car, glancing around at everything that had been abandoned for far too long. “We know you’re here somewhere,” one of them shouted. His voice incredibly deep, his hair was cut short. He wore a dark blue denim jacket and blue jeans that were faded. I noticed he was with someone else, glancing at the taller man who had longer hair—about shoulder length, and he was wearing a perfectly buttoned-up flannel.

I hesitated before stepping out from behind the abandoned car, waiting to see what they would do. They were about to get back into the car when I jumped out. “Wait, please!” I shouted, catching their attention. They stopped and turned to glance at me. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure who you guys were,” I said, as I carefully began to approach them, as sweat poured down my back.   
“Who are you?” The one who spoke earlier questioned.   
“I’m Autumn. Please, whoever you are, I’m not going to hurt you.” I answered as I was closer to them but still kept my distance.   
“What do you mean by hurt you?” The other one said, the taller one with longer hair.   
“You guys don’t know?” I asked, oddly surprised.   
“Know what?” The same man asked, raising an eyebrow, giving me a questioning look.   
“We’re in the end of the world,” I informed. “Haven’t you noticed the dead things roaming the earth?”

They both glanced at each other with great concern on their faces, then they glanced back at me. “Come with us for some questioning,” the one with the shorter hair said before climbing back into the Impala.   
“You’re not going to kill me, are you?” I ask as worry filtered its way into my voice.   
“Look, we just want to make sure there’s nothing... wrong with you.” The long-haired one answered.   
“Fine, but let’s just make it clear that I don’t trust you guys,” I stated, then carefully approached the car a bit more. “What are your names?”   
“I’m Sam, and this is Dean.”   
“Nice to meet you boys,” I said then cautiously climbed into the Impala. Getting a sense of deja vu, but tossed it off to the side as just my imagination.

They drove until they reached an old building not far from downtown Atlanta, that had a view of the now-ruined skyline. I noticed it had been the old building I had been hiding in for months; watching people come and go as they get eaten alive by the walking corpses. They parked in front of it, climbing out of the car before I got a chance to. I chuckled as I stepped out of the car, shutting the door carefully. “What a coincidence, you two chose the building I’ve been living in,” I inform with a short laugh, still making sure that I kept my guard up.   
“You live there?” Dean questioned with a suspicious look upon his face.   
“I mean, it’s not exactly a five-star hotel, but it’s what you get in the apocalypse,” I said, quickly approaching the door to the three-story building.   
“How long have you been here?” Sam curiously asked, as they both cautiously followed behind.   
“About a month or two,” I guessed, taking a glance behind me. “Make sure to lock the door, the walkers will get in if you don’t.” I requested.   
“Walkers?” Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow.   
“Yes, the corpses that are rotting and roaming the earth?” 

“Wait, did you say corpses?” Dean practically shouted, causing me to heavily cringe. I turned around completely, shooting a sharp glance at him.   
“Dean, if you’re going to keep shouting, you might as well throw yourself at them,” I warned, then stormed into the building, stomping up the stairs. Slowly becoming irritated with him.   
“Why aren’t there any lights on?” Sam asked another question after we walked into my apartment on the third floor.   
“There’s no electricity anymore, hence why everything is lit up with candles.”   
“What do you mean?”   
I let out a heavy sigh, wondering to myself where they have been the last five months or so. “They bombed Atlanta, hoping it would keep those that were infected at bay.” I began to explain, sitting my backpack down on the white couch.   
“Like, a virus type infection?” Dean asks as he walked through the apartment. Knowing he was trying to make sure I wasn’t going to try anything stupid.   
“I guess you could call it that.”

“What kind of virus is this?” Sam asks, remaining close to the front door.   
“Nobody knows, I’ve looked into it multiple times; however, I wasn’t able to find anything that came close,” I answered, gesturing to all the medical books lying around. Some open, some closed, others were thrown into the corner, etc. “Where are you guys from, you don’t seem like you were out there for very long.”   
“Trust me, you have no idea,” Dean said moving to stand next to Sam. I mentally laughed at their incredible height differences, while also silently debating which one was cuter.   
“So, do you live by yourself or are there others we should be concerned about?”   
“It’s been just me since the start. My mum died at the beginning, and my stepdad hasn’t been seen since we hit North Carolina.”   
“How did your mum die, if you don’t mind my asking?” Sam asks, trying to strike a conversation.   
“She was bitten by those things you see outside. I had to put her down before she turned.” I answered, feeling myself starting to grow emotional. However, I refused to let myself cry in front of strangers. Even when something about them felt so familiar.   
“You can pull your Impala into the garage, it’ll be safer there,” I said, knowing that someone was bound to come along and steal it.   
“Thanks, but I think you can just point us to the nearest—”   
“Hotels aren’t a thing anymore, your safest bet is the apartment across the hall.” I cut Dean off.   
“No thanks, I think we’ll be all right,”   
“Dean, she’s offering us a place to stay. She doesn’t seem dangerous,” Sam argued with Dean. “And besides, it seems like she knows more than we do.”   
“I appreciate the compliment, but I’m still just as much in the dark about this as you two.” 

“Fine, but if anything happens to my car, I will not be a pretty pink, friendly, princess,” Dean says, then storming out of the apartment.   
“Nothing will happen if it’s hidden!” I yelled loud enough so he could still hear me.   
“So, I’m just curious,” Sam began to speak as he moved into the apartment, picking up one of the medical books I found while scavenging for supplies. “How does one become infected?”   
“If you get bitten and don’t amputate the infected area, you turn.” I informed, “also, you can turn by simply dying.” I added, remembering that one extra fine print that nobody seemed to realise.   
“So it can happen to anyone?”   
“Pretty much. You, me, even the most immune person alive can be infected.”   
“But how is it that this seems to be the only infected city?” His question did seem to add some thought into my mind, thinking it did seem odd that they appeared to be clean and didn’t seem to be part of the apocalypse for very long.

“Maybe it hasn’t spread far enough, yet,” I suggested, moving to look out the semi-large window overlooking the front of the apartment building. “Do you mind helping me set up more weapons on the roof?” I asked, remembering the new weapons and ammo I gathered on my recent hunt.   
“Weapons?” Sam asks as he caught my gaze.   
“To keep the walkers from getting too close,” I answered, reaching for the bag stuffed with various guns and ammo that was sitting on the couch. “Where did you guys come from?” I asked out of pure curiosity.

“Out west, but it’s strange how things changed so fast.” I could hear the worry in his voice, which caused a frown to appear on my face. I bit the side of my mouth, as I pulled the bag over my shoulder as I moved over to the closet I had locked to keep various weapons safe from intruders. After opening the closet, I pulled out gun silencers and more boxes of ammo, stuffing them in the already packed bag.   
“Take whatever you can carry, but not too much. We still need some in here for backup,” I requested before exiting the apartment, and ascended the stairs that lead to the roof. As I bent down to set up the guns, I noticed someone running through the back alley. I looked closer through the scope, but I couldn’t catch a decent glimpse before the person ducked behind a dumpster.   
“See something?” I heard Sam ask, giving me a slight scare.   
“Damn, you two really enjoy scaring people, don’t you?” I sarcastically remarked, moving to sit upon my knees. “I thought I saw someone in the alley.”

“Where do you find all these weapons?” He genuinely asks with interest.   
“Scavenging,” I answer quickly, grabbing a pair of binoculars from the bag. “Do you mind setting the rest of these up?” I ask, trying not to sound too distracted.   
“Sure, is everything all right?” He asks, sounding quite concerned for someone who had just met a person with more than a dozen guns in her closet.   
“Yeah, I just need to check something,” I reassured, quickly running down the stairs. I entered the apartment, grabbing some canned food and water. Throwing them into a spare bag I had on hand, that was only to be used in case I ran into someone who desperately needed my help. After packing all the essentials I knew would hopefully get the person to the next safest area, I cautiously moved towards the back staircase that leads out to the alley. Keeping my footsteps quiet as I exited the building, cautiously searching the area for the person I had seen running.

‘There’s no way they could’ve gone that far,’ I thought to myself. Then glancing up at the sky, and noticed the sun was beginning to set behind the tall, completely damaged buildings of downtown Atlanta. I moved down the alley, carefully holding out my Colt Python. Getting ready to fire, jumping around as I heard a box fall off one of the dumpsters. “Whoever you are, I need you to step out slowly,” I said loudly, but not loud enough to draw attention. Especially from a herd of walkers that may be nearby. I heard more shuffling coming from behind one of the dumpsters. Carefully approaching with my gun out, moving to release the safety as I was preparing myself to shoot. ‘Lord, please don’t let it be a walker’ I repeated in my head, while somewhat hoping I wouldn’t need to use a gun. I was never officially taught on how to use one—I suppose it was more of a, “take it, grab it, don’t shoot yourself” kind of deal. Especially since the world went to hell.

Approaching the dumpster a bit closer, I hesitated a moment before quickly moving to check beside and behind it. “What the hell?” I said to myself, seeing that there was absolutely nothing there. Not a walker, nor an animal. I lowered the gun, turning to walk back into the apartment building.   
“Wait!” A somewhat familiar, yet masculine voice called out.   
“Sorry man, you had your chance,” I answered, turning to shut the heavy metal door.   
“Autumn, are you seriously going to leave me out here?”   
Before I could fully get the door to close, I pushed it open forcefully with my hand. “What did you say?”   
“I said, are you going to leave me out here?”   
“No, no, how do you know my name?”   
“You don’t remember me?”   
“Just answer the damn question, I don’t have time for stupidity.” I was growing rather annoyed at this point, knowing that everyone who knows my name is those who are either already dead, missing, or the new people I met along the way.

“We met a few years ago, but lost contact about… a year or two ago?” they answered, which wasn’t giving me any worth in believing what they were saying.   
“I’m sorry, but what’s your name again?” I ask, then noticed a small herd of walkers gathering behind the strange man. ‘Shit,’ I thought to myself. “Quick, get inside,” I whispered, gesturing behind him then towards the apartment building. They quickly ran inside the building, giving me enough time to shut the metal door.   
“All right, start talking,” I said firmly.   
“Long story short, I believe we met sometime in 2011…?”   
“You’re going to have to be more specific,”   
“I went under the name of… Je-Jeffrey?”   
“Not specific enough.”   
“How much more specific do I have to be?”   
“What else besides the name, ‘Jeffrey’?” 

“Sorry to uh, interrupt whatever this is, but we have a visitor,” Dean says, as he entered the basement level of the apartment from the door that leads to the garage.   
“All right, Jeffrey, go up the stairs and you are not to speak until I tell you to,” I order, pulling him up the stairs by his right arm. As we entered the apartment, I noticed there was a new face standing off in the distance. “Who is this?” I ask, my grip on Jeffrey’s arm tightening.   
“This is Cas, he’s here to help us figure out what the cause of this so-called, ‘virus’, is,” Dean informed.   
“Riiiight and this stranger here keeps claiming to have known me since 2011!” I sarcastically responded, raising my voice slightly. My nails digging into his arm as I was growing more annoyed.   
“Really, and does this stranger have a name?” Dean asks, taking full notice of the man next to me. That’s when I noticed the similar height between the two. Mentally laughing with how easily I was able to grab hold of the strange man, especially considering how short I am.   
“He claims to be Jeffrey; however, I doubt that’s even close to his real name.”   
“If you would just let me speak, then I can tell you who I am.” Jeffrey butts into the conversation. 

“Could one of you please tie this poor, sweet, lad, up for some questioning?” I ask a sly grin crossing my face. “Oh, don’t you worry, as long as you comply, nothing that’s attached on your body will...become unattached.” I softly say, moving away from the door. My grip loosening off his arm, as I moved into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge that was still barely clinging onto its old form of producing coldness. I returned into the living room, noticing the constrictor knot that was effectively tied. “Good job whoever tied him up,” I complimented.   
“Please, I’m not lying when I said I met you in 2011.” He began to plead, which quite honestly; it was quite adorable.   
“Okay, if you know me from 2011 as you claim… then, why don’t you tell me something only you and I would know.”   
“We… we used to play on Minecraft, way before the world went to hell—”   
“I played on Minecraft with a lot of people, you’re going to have to do a lot better than that.”

“We used to roleplay a lot, and by roleplay I mean… cringy stuff on Minecraft.”   
“Nice tr—wait, what?” That sudden realisation came across my mind, as things started to flood into my mind. Thoughts became clearer, and then I asked. “Joshua? Or, Syaoranlover5000?”  
“Took you long enough, you weirdo.”   
“Wow, I’m just- I don’t know what to say-”   
“You two know each other?” Dean steps in, breaking the first-meeting/second-reunion that was currently going on.   
“Yeah. We’ve known each other for a really, really long time.” I confirm, with a crazy, Cheshire smile appearing on my face.   
“Oh, and feel free to call me Sya, Josh, or Jeff. Whatever you’d like.”   
“Or how about Jeffykinz, for old times sake?”   
“I—Autumn, let’s not,” Josh responds, holding in fits of laughter.

“My apologies, I couldn’t help myself,” I say in a soft voice, trying to remember all the things from old times.   
“Is it just me, or is that voice kinda creepy?” Dean speaks up, seemingly trying to find a place in the conversation.   
“Oh, that reminds me,” I began, glancing over at whom I’m assuming is ‘Cas’. “Hi, I’m Autumn. The not-really-owner of this fine, old, establishment of an apartment building.” I introduce myself, with a small chuckle.   
“How the fuck did you tie this damn thing?” Josh complains, trying to free his hands.   
“I wasn’t the one who tied it, but whoever did, they knew what they were doing,” I answer, walking over to where he was tied up, pulling out a pocket knife as I cut the rope carefully.

“If you guys want, we can talk about the apocalypse and important things tomorrow,” I suggest, noticing that it was starting to get pretty late.   
“Shouldn’t we talk about this now?” Dean asks, a bit confused as he glances over at me.   
“Well, yes, the sooner the better; however, if you want to survive, you have to get as much sleep as you can.” I pointed out with a small smile. “Anyway, there are empty apartments on this floor, second, and first floors.” I informed, “or two of you can sleep on the pull-out couch.” I added.   
“Hey, uh, Autumn, where do you want me to stay?” Josh asks standing up from the chair.   
“You, my good sir, will take one of the other apartments like a good person. And not try to be creepy and sleep in the same bed as me.” I replied, walking off to a different closet that had a bunch of spare blankets left in it. I pulled down a few blankets, then walked over to the group of people. “I’m not sure what the other apartments have, but take these just in case,” I informed, setting the blankets on the arm of the couch.

“But Autumnnnn,” Josh whined, causing me to chuckle softly.   
“And don’t make me permanently call you Jeffykinz for now on.” I jokingly warned, entering my bedroom. “Goodnight, everyone!” I shouted, shutting the door and double locking it. ‘And that should do it,’ I thought to myself as I lit a candle that was sitting on the nightstand by the bed. Hoping to myself that nobody would kill each other, or themselves overnight.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning rolled around. Still wondering to myself how I’m able to sleep, despite knowing that I could die at any given moment. I got up out of bed, throwing on a fresh set of clothes that hadn’t been torn to shreds. I left my bedroom and noticed that everyone was out of the apartment—except for Sam, who was sitting at the dining table. “Good morning,” I greeted, walking through the small kitchen area, and over to the dining table.   
“Do you have wifi?” Sam asks, noticing my presence in the room.   
“Wifi doesn’t exist anymore, unfortunately.” I regretfully informed.   
“Okay, then is there a library I can go to for some research?”   
“You might not want to go out there just yet,” I said as I moved over to the window. “There’s a small herd still passing through,” I reported then moving into the kitchen.   
“Good morning, guys.” I heard Josh say, entering the apartment.   
“Good morning, Jeffykinz,” I answer with a small laugh.

“So, what’s the story behind ‘Jeffykinz’?” Sam asks out of curiosity, closing his laptop then placing it in a book bag.   
“Autumn started that,” Josh begins to explain. Raising an eyebrow at him, curious that he was talking so much.   
“And it’s a nickname?” Sam asks once again, seemingly interested in our history.   
“Pretty much, except—now my real name is Josh.” He answers, which caused me to smile slightly.   
“So, does that mean I can’t refer to you like that anymore?” I ask, lighting the stove to boil some water for coffee.   
“I mean, you can, but you don’t have to.” He states with a small laugh.   
“Of course you would only allow me because I’m the only one you ever actually met in person.” I laughed, then grabbing a can of instant coffee from the top cabinet. 

“Alright, so I know it’s not Dunkin Donuts, but it’s the best we got.”   
“It’s fine, Autumn.”   
“I think I might have figured out what caused the outbreak,” a deep, yet monotone-like voice announced. Causing each one of us to jump around, noticing Cas’ presence.   
“Great! Now, can you fix it so we can go back to our normal lives and stop killing each other?” I answer sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I turn back to the boiling water on the stove.   
“It’s not that simple, unfortunately.”   
“Then could you at least tell us what caused the sudden outbreak?” Sam steps in, standing up from the chair he was sitting on.   
“It’s nothing like the war between Lucifer and Michael, it’s—” He pauses, before lowering his voice. “It’s much worse than the biblical apocalypse,” Cas responds, moving further into the kitchen where Sam, Josh, and myself were standing.   
“Wait, the war between Lucifer and Michael?” I question, my interest peaking at new levels. Suddenly getting a rush of deja vu.

“Hey Autumn, doesn’t this seem a bit...familiar to you?” Josh asks, taking a quick glance at me.   
“Like, something we’ve seen on TV or something?” I asked, returning his glance.   
“Maybe not to that extreme but, yes, something like that,” Josh confirms, yet with slight uncertainty coating his voice.   
“Okay, so the war between Lucifer and Michael; that’s the biblical apocalypse, right?” I asked, taking another glance at Cas.   
“You’re correct; although, like I’ve said before—this is much worse.” He stated.   
“What could be worse than Sam Winchester breaking the final seal-” I suddenly realised what I had just said out loud, freezing completely. Now fully aware as to who these guys were. ‘Shit,’ I cried in my head as I noticed both Sam and Cas’ attentions were fully focused on me.   
“How do you know about that?” Sam questions, his voice now full of suspicion. I could tell his guard was up completely.   
“Autumn, do you realise what you just confirmed?” Josh asks, glancing at me with a shocked look on his face.   
“That there are three fictional characters in my apartment?” I respond, under my breath. The air in my lungs tightening, as I slowly began to panic. 

“Autumn, how do you know about Lilith?” Sam asks, moving closer towards me. “What else do you know?”   
“She knows about you and Ruby, and the demon blood.” Josh blurts out, then instantly covering his mouth. Looking at me with an apologetic glance. Then suddenly, Dean walked into the apartment. Right as things were about to get far more interesting than it already was.   
“Well, looks like my baby is still in the garage.” He says, hoping in my mind that it was enough to change the subject.   
“You just walked in at an interesting time, Dean,” Sam says, in a very sarcastically enthusiastic voice.   
“What do you mean?” Dean asks, looking at him with that look of suspicion.   
“Autumn here just revealed that she knew about Lilith and Ruby,” Sam responds.   
“How the hell would she know about that?”   
“Look, I can show you guys how I know. But it might seem a bit strange at first.” I say, letting out a deep breath.   
“You can?” Dean asks, sharply glancing at me.

I moved into my bedroom, motioning for them to follow. Sliding the closet door open, as I pulled out a box full of old stuff that I couldn’t bear to part with back in PA. “In this box, it contains fan fiction, merchandise, et cetera,” I informed, setting the box down onto the bed.   
“What kind of fanfiction?” Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at me.   
“Just the ones you’ve read, I don’t think any of my Black Butler fanfictions were brought with me,” I answered, then shortly remembered I did manage to collect a few. I walked back over to the closet, pulling out a smaller box full of old notebooks that contained a few Black Butler fanfictions. “This is all that I could obtain.”   
“These are actually really good,” Sam compliments as I noticed he was reading one of the other fanfictions I wrote but never finished. “Dean, what’s ‘hentai’?”   
“It’s an art form,” Dean answered simply.   
“It’s anime porn, basically,” I added, glaring at Dean’s failed attempt at explaining what hentai is, and not just saying what it actually is.   
“Oh...well, okay then. I did not need to know that.” Sam replied, setting the notebook down. “As long as you’re not watching it on my laptop...again, that’s all I need to know.”   
“Oh, I’m sure he has done it multiple times, Sammy.” I teased, chuckling softly as I tried to lighten the mood.

“Anyway, how come you never finished it?” Sam asked, changing the subject.   
“I dunno, I guess I just never…felt the need to write more.” I replied, not having an explanation as to why I never finished any fanfiction I’ve ever written. Perhaps it was just too difficult for me to find a way to conclude them?   
“Hey Autumn, I found a secret stash you might want to look at~” Josh spoke up, holding a folder that I recognised as my ‘horny teenage-self’ folder full of extremely detailed smut.   
“Joshua, please put that back—”   
“But I think there might be something in here that Sammy should see~” He continued to tease, a smirk appearing on his face. Moving to hand the folder to Sam.   
I jumped in front of them, ripping the folder from Josh’s hand. “Please, just stop.” I hissed, trying to calm my nervousness.

Josh chuckled lightly, then turning to look through another box. “Why don’t you want me to see what’s in the folder?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Personal notes, and things of that nature.” I lied, showing a fake reassuring smile. “Anyway, do any of you want to go on a hunt with me?” I offer, setting the folder down on the dresser. Praying to any God imaginable that no one would dare look in it.   
“I’ll go!” Josh offered a bit too enthusiastically.   
“First off, you barely managed to escape from the herd of walkers.” I reminded, silently hoping he wouldn’t take offence to it. “And second of all, even if you were to go on a hunt with me, do you even know how to shoot a gun?”   
“No, but I could easily learn.”   
“You’re not going on a hunt, and that’s final. Anyone else?”   
“Mind if I go? I need to find a library and do some research,” Sam spoke up, as he placed what he was previously reading back into the box. Josh smirked as he picked up another notebook from out of the box. “You two go on ahead,” he said before leaving the room with whatever notebook it was that he had in his hand.

I shot a sharp glare at Josh before he could exit the room, then glancing at Sam with an innocent smile. “Sure, but we’ll use knives instead. We’ll take a gun, but we are not to use it unless it’s an emergency.” I said, then walking out of the bedroom and to the closet where the essential weapons were kept locked. After stuffing the important weapons into a bag, I slipped on a pair of brown, worn-out boots, and wrapped a long, hooded scarf around me. “Ready to go?” I ask, watching as Sam grabbed his weapon of choice.   
“Why are you dressed like an assassin?” He asks out of pure curiosity.   
“It’s mostly for aesthetics. I would have preferred to have my hair in dreads; however, I don’t exactly believe that’s possible now.” I answered with a short laugh.   
“Autumn does have a thing for dreadlocks,” Josh answers, glancing up from the notebook he was reading.   
“You can’t do them yourself?” Sam asks.   
“Well, it’s possible but, it’s usually more difficult,” I respond, then pulling the hood up over my head. “Let’s go,” 

I exited the apartment building with my backpack slung over my shoulder, keeping my Colt Python hooked in my safety belt, and my knife right next to it. Waiting by the front door for Sam to make his appearance. “Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?” A voice asks, causing me to open my eyes.   
“Who are you?” I ask, looking at the short kid dressed a bit too extravagant. “You are a bit overdressed, my dude. Can’t you see what we’re dealing with?”   
“Is that any way to talk to a noble?” He asks, a shocked look appearing on his face.   
“Look, kid, get inside and find safety. This is not a funny world anymore.”   
“Is everything alright?” Sam asks, stepping out of the apartment building, closing the door behind him.   
“Yeah, just a kid trying to pretend he’s a nobleman,” I replied, chuckling softly as I turned to walk down the road opposite of the overly dressed kid.

“The library actually isn’t too far from here. Just a few blocks down the road,” I informed, checking to make sure he wasn’t too far behind. Heaven forbid I let a total stranger get killed, even if they are supposed to be fictional. “I cleared it out not too long ago, it should be safe.”   
“Thanks,” he answers following close beside me.   
“Oh, and if you see a walker, stab them in the head. That’s what kills them.” I explained, knowing that not many people knew about them, either.   
“How do you know that’s what kills them?”   
“Because I’ve seen it.” I scoffed, not knowing if he was being serious with his question. Then again, there’s not much he knows about me, so I suppose it would be a good reason he would ask ridiculous questions.   
“Huh, so how come you haven’t been bitten yet? Or turned into one of those creatures?”   
“Because, dumbass, I don’t let them get too close.”

As we approached the library, gunshots echoed in the distance. For a moment, I felt my heart stop for a split second. “Shit!” I shouted a bit too loudly, grabbing hold of Sam’s arm as I ran down an alleyway.   
“What’s going on?” He asked, his voice full of concern.   
“Whoever shot off that gun just rang the dinner bell,” I replied, trying to find a building to hide in.   
“What do you mean, ‘the dinner bell’?”   
“Sound draws the walkers near, and we need to hide. Fast.” I found a ladder off in the distance, as I motioned for Sam to follow me. “Quickly!”   
“Won’t they see us up there?”   
“Possibly, but they can’t climb.” I cried, as I quickly climbed up the ladder. Noticing the herd off in the distance gathering into massive groups. ‘Shit,’ I thought to myself while noticing Sam was looking at the same herd I was.   
“How are we going to get back?” Sam asked as we made it to the top of the building. Looking over at the herd from the side of the rooftop.   
“We’re just going to have to wait it out,” I answered.

“Sorry you didn’t get to make it to the library,” I apologised while stepping away from the edge of the rooftop.   
“It’s fine,”   
“Are you sure?” I asked, not believing he was entirely okay with that.   
“We can find another way there, or we can just wait it out. Like you said.”   
“Huh, alright then. Better get comfortable.” I said, sliding my back down so I was sitting against some type of large, white metal pipe.   
“So, have you really been out here for a whole year?” Sam asks, sitting beside me.   
“Technically yes. I was part of a group back in Pennsylvania, but that got run over by walkers.” I answered, still keeping a guard up. Although, despite knowing they were fictional characters, something told me that Sam was an alright guy and that I could come and talk to him about anything. 

“Huh, so how did you end up in Atlanta?”   
“I joined another group, claiming they could get me down here to the CDC because they said it would be the safest place to go; however, once we hit North Carolina, they just...abandoned me,” I answered, avoiding his gaze as I picked at the dirt from beneath my fingernails.   
“But then you still came here,” He pointed out.   
“Well, that’s because I had hope in the CDC,” I replied, a laugh escaping me with how stupid that idea sounded.   
“There’s nothing wrong with having hope.” His voice sounding more sincere, like he truly cared about what I had to say.   
“There’s no such thing as hope anymore,” I argued firmly.   
“That’s not entirely true,” He tried to justify what I didn’t believe in anymore.   
“Look, Sam—I’m not used to talking about my feelings, especially to complete strangers,” I admitted, trying to hold back emotions from taking control.

“I understand. I’m not exactly good at the whole, confession thing, either.”   
“Really? Then again, you don’t seem like much of an open book.” I answered with a slight laugh.   
“I’m just as mysterious as it can get.”   
“You know what I miss about the world before the apocalypse?” I ask, taking a glance at Sam.   
“What’s that?”   
“My music. I used to have so many CDs of bands that nobody probably even remembers.” I informed, resting my head against the metal behind me.   
“Really? What kind?” He asks, his interest peaking.   
“Siouxsie and the Banshees, All Time Low--half of it mostly stuff emo kids would listen to.”   
“All Time Low?”   
“Yeah, my friend that you met, Josh, he pretty much introduced me to them,” I informed with a laugh, remembering how we first met. “God, it feels so long ago.” 

“We’ll try to get it back to normal, somehow,” Sam said reassuringly, before standing up as he made his way to the edge of the rooftop. “Well, it seems the herd has subsided, they’re far ahead now.” He informed, which caught my attention, bringing me to my feet. I stood next to where he was, silently thanking the Lord for letting the herd pass through quickly.   
“Guess that means we should head back; unless, you still want to try and hit up the library?”   
“Nah, it’s fine. We should probably get back, don’t want them to worry too long.”   
“Oh, hey Sam?”   
“Yes?”   
“Thank you, you know, for listening to me ramble.” I thanked quietly, as I showed a sincere smile.   
“Of course, and let’s just say… I’m a better listener than I thought.” He said with a smile on his face before he softly chuckled. I moved over to the ladder, as I carefully began to climb down it. 


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived back at the apartment, it looked like all three of those we left behind were sitting around the wooden, dining room table, reading something. “You guys were gone for a while,” Dean mentions as he looked up from whatever it was he was reading.   
“I’m sure yinz heard the loud gunshot, all of Atlanta probably heard it,” I answered, as I walked past them, returning the bag of weapons to their rightful place in the closet. Glancing at Dean shortly, as I moved into the living room.   
“If these two really love each other, then why can’t they just confess it?” I heard Cas speak, causing me to turn around fully. As I moved over towards them, taking a peek at what they were reading. My heart sinking into my chest.   
“Holy shit, how did you find those?” I asked, not entirely embarrassed that it was my smutty stories; however, it definitely was an old story I never got around to finishing.   
“I might’ve dug around in a few boxes…” Josh replied as he let out a slight chuckle.   
“You know, I wrote that when the world was still pre-apocalyptic,” I admitted with a small smile, before remembering the question Cas had asked. “You see—they don’t fully know their feelings for each other. In fact, neither of them will realise whether their feelings are romantic or not.” I explained as I pulled a chair up to the table.

Dean got up shortly after as he moved over to Sam, as they began to have a quiet conversation about something. Leaving me at the table alone with Josh and Cas.   
“Autumn, you weren’t referring to us, were you?” Josh asks as he glanced at me shortly.   
“Well, technically no. The Lostwave stories may be based around us, but they are solely based on Segovia and Sylylan’s relationship.” I answer, pulling the notebook over to where I could properly read it.   
“Your work is actually rather impressive, “Cas tried to compliment, yet his voice was so emotionless and serious, it was difficult to tell whether it was a genuine compliment or not.   
“It’s okay to show some emotions, Cassy.” I said, before flushing red as I regretted letting the name ‘Cassy’ slip out. Wondering where the hell that came from.   
“Heh… Cassy.” Joshua chuckled under his breath, before moving to stand up. “When are we going to eat? I’m starving!” 

“There should be some food in the cabinets,” I informed, before running my fingers through my hair. Pushing my bangs back a bit, as I let out a small sigh. I stood up from the chair, as I turned to Cas for a moment. “Hey, didn’t you say you might know what the cause of this apocalyptic world is?” I ask, bringing up a topic we all had seemed to have forgotten all about.   
“Well, I said I might know; not that I do.” He answers firmly, his tone punctuating every word. I scoffed out, as I shook my head in disbelief.   
“Damn, and I was just starting to like you.” I sarcastically said, before moving into the living room. Noticing I had just interrupted a conversation between Sam and Dean. “Oh, Sorry, if I interrupted anything.’ I quickly apologised, standing awkwardly by the archway into the living room.   
“Is there any way I can get some cell phone reception?” Dean asks, obviously frustrated like he’s been attempting to call someone multiple times.

“Look, if it’s Bobby or Jody, or whoever it is you’re trying to call, it’s not going to work.” I began, as I quickly realised they had no idea I knew Jody, or Bobby as well. “You’ll have to find a satellite phone, or walkie-talkie if you’re that lucky.” I quickly added, hoping to distract them.   
“You know those two?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.   
“Yeah, doesn’t everyone?”   
“So, what are you, a hunter?”   
“More like, a fangirl who writes erotic fan fiction about Sam Winchester.” Josh intervened, as he walked into the room. My face flushing dark red, as I shot a sharp glare towards him.   
“What the hell, dude?!” I practically yelled, trying not to stumble over my words.   
“He’s going to find out one way, or another.” He answers with a laugh, as he then moved to sit on the couch next to Sam.   
“Joshua, if you keep this act up, you’re going outside with the walkers,” I warned, before turning towards Sam.   
“What does he mean by ‘erotic fanfiction’?” Sam asked as he glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.   
“It’s nothing for you to worry about,” I reassured with a somewhat reassuring smile, before shooting another annoyed look towards Josh.

Our attention was then turned to a knock on the door, which signified that someone or some group of people knew we were here. I quickly, yet quietly made my way towards the closet where I kept the weapon as I got out as many as I could. Handing a gun to Josh, Sam, and Dean before glancing at Castiel. “Do you have a weapon?” I ask, as I move to blow out the candles, and moving quietly towards the door as I stood beside it.   
“What’s going on?” Cas answered, as he got out his angel blade cautiously, obviously confused and just following everyone’s lead.   
“Somebody knows we're here, and that’s not a good thing,” I said, as I noticed everyone got behind something. Pressing my back against the wall beside the door. Holding my medium-sized knife in my hand, preparing to take a hit if I needed to.

“I know you’re all in there,” A British voice echoed from outside the apartment. I glanced around the room, looking at everyone before mouthing, ‘Crowley?’ and each one shook their heads ‘no’. “My young master has informed me of your presence here,” The man continued to speak, as I tried to piece together whom the voice belonged to.   
Then when Josh and I made eye contact, my eyes widened as I mouthed, ‘Sebastian?’ and he nodded his head slowly. ‘Holy fuck,’ I thought to myself, as I moved to the peephole at the top of the door. The man was obviously tall, yet not entirely as tall as Sam. I carefully grabbed hold of the doorknob, as I took in a deep breath. I glanced at everyone behind me, making one final glance at Josh as from what I could tell, each description of Sebastian lined up perfectly with the man standing outside the door.

Cautiously, I opened the door slowly, taking a glimpse through the crack. “Thank you ever so kindly for opening the door,” The man thanked forcing his way in, as it nearly knocked me to the ground. He was dressed far more casually than I had imagined; however, the dark, raven black hair and crimson red eyes matched the description perfectly. ‘Perhaps it’s just a cosplayer who is trying to fuck with us all,’   
“Sam, shoot him!” Dean shouted, and I quickly stepped between Sam and Sebastian, grabbing Sam’s arm as I held it down.   
“No! He’s not a bad guy, trust me.” I pled as I noticed the boy from earlier had walked in and stood beside the tall man.   
“He’s a demon, look at his eyes!” Dean argued, obviously growing frustrated.   
“How the fuck are they real?” Josh questioned, as he had recognised who they were.   
“Did Lucifer break out of the cage?” Dean asked as he glanced at Castiel in concern and frustration.

“No, however, I don’t understand how these two can be here,” Cas answered, as he looked at Sebastian and the other boy who looked like Ciel. Almost as if he knew them somehow.   
“Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel.” I suddenly mumbled, knowing that was how one summoned Claude. If Sebastian and Ciel are here, surely he has to be real too, right? However, I quickly remembered one thing: it only works if you cover your face in a spiderweb wet with morning dew.   
“Oh, nice try, but I do believe Claude isn’t available right now,” Sebastian said with a look of distaste written on his face.   
“Look, pretty boy Michaelis, nobody invited you in,” I began as I spoke ever so boldly. “You’re going to have to leave, or we exorcise you out of that vessel.” I finished speaking, as a smirk played itself onto my face.   
“Oh my, and who is to say this is a vessel?” Sebastian smirked, that infamous smirk that once made me want to melt beneath his touch.   
“What the hell does that mean?” Dean cuts in, getting ready to shoot Sebastian with a silver bullet full of salt.   
“Wait, Dean!” I shouted then moving to rip the gun from his hand.   
“He’s a demon!”   
“But he’s not that bad!”

"Are we just going to let this… Abomination walk away freely?" Castiel intervened, as he looked at Sebastian with just as much distaste, as did Dean.   
"Oh my, it's been quite a while since I have personally run into an angel," Sebastian spoke up, as his tone was filled with interest.   
"Leave him alone, demon," Dean said in a warning tone, as he tried to reach for the gun that was currently in my hand. Sebastian turned as he glanced at Dean, then a glisten in his eye as he made eye contact with mine. He made a motion as if he was going to speak, but was cut off.   
"That's enough, Sebastian," The young, noble dressed boy said as he entered the room. His face was seemingly unamused by whatever stunt the demon was about to pull.   
"Oh my, Lord Phantomhive—it's a pleasure to see you alive, and well," I said, a small smile appearing on my face.   
"Hold on a moment; Autumn, don't these two look oddly familiar?" Josh asks as he moved to stand by my side, cautiously.   
"You know, you're right… but how can two characters from Black Butler be here…?" I replied, with a look of interest on my face, before thinking for a moment. "Besides, why would they be in an apocalyptic universe; let alone, one that's nearly three centuries ahead of their time?"

"Wait, what century is this?" Ciel asks, as he shot a glance at Sebastian for a moment, falling eerily silent as if they were communicating telepathically, or something like that.   
"This is the twenty-first century," I informed hesitantly, unsure as to how he was going to respond.   
"Sebastian, how the bloody hell did we end up in the twenty-first century!?" Ciel exclaimed a bit too loudly, causing me to flinch slightly before regaining my composure.   
"Well, it's quite clear whoever is behind this is also bringing to life people that shouldn't exist in this universe," Cas intervenes as he makes his way closer to us all.   
"Well, that would explain a lot," I commented as I let out a small sign as I awkwardly shuffled on my feet for a moment as I tried to think of some sort of explanation for all of this. "Hey, Josh, you don't happen to remember a particular theory—do you?" I asked as an idea came to mind briefly, as I smiled cheekily.   
"What, the reversed devil's trap theory?" He asked in response, as he glanced at me with slight curiosity and confusion.   
"Well, since we do have the main star of such theories here with us, why don't we make use of our time and test it out?" I suggested.  
"What's this, uh, reversed devil's trap theory?" Dean asks, his head poking up as he was obviously pissed that the demon wasn't killed yet. Ah, such hypocrisy there, Winchester.

“Hey, Sebastian, do you mind removing your gloves for me?” I requested as I moved over to where Sam currently was. “Look, I know your history with demon blood; just, please be careful.” I softly said with a sincere smile.   
“Forgive me, but why is this necessary?” Sebastian questioned.   
“You pride yourself as a powerful demon, correct?”   
“My, that’s quite a compliment, but yes; I do pride myself as simply one hell of a butler.”   
“Good, then remove the gloves and show us that Tetragrammaton.”   
As expected, Sebastian was quite hesitant; however, he seemed quite curious as to what was about to happen. I moved the table in the kitchen so it was pressed against the wall, rolling up the carpet as I grabbed some red paint from another closet. “Who here knows how to draw a devil’s trap?” I ask, glancing at Sam and Dean intentionally.   
“What’s this all about?” Dean asks, as he took the paint from my hand, and began to draw the devil’s trap.

“Well, a few years before the apocalypse, I pulled together a theory about our dear, Sebastian, over there.” I began to explain, as I watched the demon remove his gloves, setting them aside. “You see, in that theory, I believed that because of Sebastian’s contract symbol, or otherwise known as a Faustian mark, is the reversed devil’s trap.” I continued to explain.   
“So, what does that mean?” Sam asks as he stood to the side, unsure if this was even going to work.   
“All right, Sebastian, could you please step into the devil’s trap for me, please?” I ask, glancing behind me into the living room, standing in the distance close to the young Ciel. I could see his young master, Ciel, growing incredibly uncomfortable with what we were about to do.   
“Why would I?” he asked, stepping a bit closer, yet obviously keeping his distance.   
“If my theory is proven true, then you should be able to walk right through without us having to break it.” 

Sebastian hesitantly stepped forward, taking a step into the devil’s trap. “Now then, if you would all take a look at his hand, you can clearly see it has a somewhat similar mark as the anti-possession symbol, which both Sam and Dean have placed on their chests,” I informed, as I circled the devil’s trap with a small smirk on my face, as I folded my hands behind my back. “Now, Sebastian, try to take a step out.”   
When he did so successfully, everyone in the room was quite shocked. Though, Sam and Dean looked more terrified than anything.   
“How is that possible?” Sam questions, glancing at Sebastian, then at the devil’s trap that wasn’t broken, and then finally at me.   
“Because he indeed has the reversed devil’s trap,” I responded, before handing Sebastian’s gloves back. “My, and this just proves how powerful he truly is.” 

“And what exactly was the purpose of all that?” Ciel asks unamused, as he stepped into the kitchen. I scoffed at him, as I rolled my eyes.   
“For a noble, you really don’t pay much attention, do you?” I scolded lightly, before a chuckle forcing itself out. “Anyway, we should probably find a place for these two to stay.”   
“How many apartments are there?” Josh asks, finally speaking up after remaining silent for a good while.   
“Well, I chose the one on the top floor, so there’s at least four or five unoccupied,” I answered.   
“No thank you, my master and I should be heading off now.” Sebastian refuses politely.   
“You’re not going to get very far in the dark,” I announced, which stopped them in their tracks as they were about to exit the apartment.

“Oh, and why might that be?” Sebastian asks in a low voice.   
“Well, it’s nearly close to dusk, and the walkers are more active at night,” I informed, as I let out a small sigh. “You can take the apartment right below this one, it’s been clear for a few months now.”   
“Sebastian, let’s just do what she says.” Ciel intervenes, as he walked out of the apartment.   
“Nice to meet you as well, Ciel,” I called out as I laughed softly shutting the door once they left the apartment.   
“Well, can’t believe we just let a demon walk free,” Dean says, as he walked into the living room.   
“Funny how you’re complaining, Dean, when from what I’ve heard, you’re quite close with a demon,” I said before chuckling silently, watching his face go from calm to annoyed.   
“By the way, who shot off that gun earlier?” Josh asks as he moved over towards the window that overlooked the main part of downtown Atlanta.   
“Probably someone new to the apocalypse,” I replied with a small laugh as I let out a small sigh. “Hopefully they made it out alive.”   
As the room was filled with brief silence, we could hear what sounded like a helicopter flying above in the distance. “Hey guys, you might want to come and see this,” Josh called out, as he looked out the window trying to find the direction the helicopter was flying in.   
“Oh fuck, that’s going to create a huge herd.” I cried as I ran over to the window. Letting out a frustrated sigh. “Looks like we might be stuck here for a while,” I added as I looked back at everyone. Unsure of how big the herd this helicopter was going to bring in.


End file.
